101 InuYoukai
by livxuponxhope
Summary: Sesshomaru has finally found the perfect mate for him and now has 15 pups. But when the pups are stolen, he and his mate, Yuki, must go on an adventure to rescue their pups and save them from being absorbed by Naraku. 101 Dalmations w/ an InuYasha twist
1. Searching for a Mate

**This supports Kohaku x Rin and Sesshomaru x OC**

All font 'like this' is Sesshomaru thinking.

* * *

Sesshomaru was a handsome Inuyoukai. He owned Kohaku, a nice young bachelor musician who was gentle, obedient and unusually intelligent. In fact, Sesshomaru thought at times he was almost demon. They lived in a nice little house near regents Park in London, but it had become very lonely for both of them.

'My story begins in Japan, not so very long ago. Yet so much has happened since then, that it seems like an eternity. At that time I lived with my pet in a bachelor flat just off the park at the base of Mount Hakurei. It was a beautiful spring day, a tedious time of the year for bachelors. Oh, that's my pet, Haku. Kohaku, a musician of sorts. Ha-ha. No, no, I'm the one with stripes on my cheeks and hands. My name's Sesshomaru. As far as I could see the old notion that 'a bachelor's life was so glamorous and carefree' was all nonsense. It was downright dull,' Sesshomaru recalled before releasing a sigh.

'It was plain to see that my old pet needed someone. If it were left up to Kohaku, we'd be bachelors forever. He was mated to his work, writing songs. Songs about romance of all things, something he knew absolutely nothing about.'

Sesshomaru creaked his neck as he listened to Kohaku play the piano. 'Oh, he's intelligent enough as humans go. And I think you could say Kohaku is a rather handsome animal in his way. I could see no reason why my pet didn't deserve an attractive mate, but I was determined to do my best. Of course, demons, especially full demons like me, are a pretty poor judge of human beauty, but I had a rough idea of what to look for.'

Sesshomaru shook his body a little as he shifted to look out the window. He noticed a shaggy looking human walk by. 'Hmm. Unusual Breed,' he thought before he chuckled and caught sight of a short and stout woman. 'Hm..No. Too short…' He groaned and then he caught sight of a rather attractive woman who looked well-to-do walk by. 'I say! Well, I do say! Now there's a fancy breed. Hmm. Perhaps a little too fancy. Yes, much too fancy.' He sighed as an older woman walked by and then a younger one. And somewhere in the back of his mind, Sesshomaru couldn't help but keep his eyes open in search of a mate for himself.

Just when Sesshomaru was about to leave and give up for the day, he caught sight of an inuyoukai with short orange hair and gorgeous golden eyes. Sesshomaru's heart skipped a bit, 'Well, now that's a bit more like it! She's the most beautiful creature on two legs!' Much to Sesshomaru's joy, the inuyoukai was walking side by side with her pet, a rather attractive human with long black hair. Sesshomaru smiled, 'I'd never find another pair like that, not if I looked for a hundred years.' Sesshomaru watched them as they walked into the local park. He was overjoyed and desperate to get Kohaku out of the house so he could introduce himself to that gorgeous demon, and of course introduce Kohaku to that human.

Before Kohaku noticed, Sesshomaru snuck over to the clock and changed the time so it read 5 o' clock, then cleared his throat to attract Haku's attention. Kohaku looked at the clock and rose from his seat. So he stretched his arms and stepped away from his piano. He looked over at Sesshomaru and noticed that Sesshomaru was standing by the door, his leash and collar on.

"Want to go for a walk? Alright, let's go," Kohaku said as he grabbed Sesshomaru's leash. Sesshomaru wasted no time in hurrying out the door and dragging Kohaku to the park. Once inside the park, Sesshomaru scanned his surroundings, desperate to find the demon he had seen. All the while Kohaku yelled, "Slow down, Sesshomaru! Easy boy!"

Sesshomaru kept tugging and pulling, dragging Kohaku along. Sesshomaru was starting to get nervous. 'I was afraid we'd missed them. Perhaps they passed on by the park. Then suddenly, I spotted them. It was the perfect situation if I planned it right. I couldn't depend on Haku. I knew what he'd do. He'd settle on the grass, stare at the clouds and that would be it. No, it was all up to me.'

Sesshomaru and Kohaku walked by the lovely demon and human, and as they did so, the human and inuyoukai stole a quick look at them. Sesshomaru was thrilled; they had seen him and Haku. Now he needed a way to draw their attention. 'At first I had no particular plan just anything to attract attention. You know stir things up a bit.'

Sesshomaru looked around and noticed that Kohaku had his hair in a ponytail. He grinned as an idea popped into his head. Kohaku hated having his hair down, thus he always kept it pulled back. Sesshomaru casually made his way over to Haku's side. Before Kohaku could react, Sesshomaru had removed his hair tie allowing his black hair to fall down and touch his shoulders.

"Sesshomaru, you silly old thing!" he exclaimed as he turned to look at the now standing inuyoukai, "C'mon! Let's have it!" Sesshomaru chuckled and placed the hair tie on the bench that the pretty human and her demon were sitting on. The woman glanced at Sesshomaru and then Haku. Haku's gaze connected with hers' for a brief moment, and then the woman looked back at her book.

'For a while it seemed to work. At least they had seen one another. Things were going along first-rate.' Sesshomaru was content with his progress so far, but when he turned to look at the woman and demon again, he noticed that they weren't there. Just as he was about to stand and try to look for them, Kohaku tugged on his leash and said, "C'mon, you old renegade. We're going home."

Sesshomaru shot him a glare which surprised him, allowing Sesshomaru to pull him further into the park. 'But I wasn't going to give up. I was determined that somehow they just had to meet.' Sesshomaru kept looking left and right for any sign of the woman and demon's whereabouts. Then he spotted them leaving the park. With lightning speed, he dragged Haku over to the woman and then pushed him into her so that the leash attached to his collar had them bound together.

"Oh!" Kohaku and the woman exclaimed as they made contact with one another.

"I beg your pardon. Please, excuse me," Haku said as he and the woman tried to untangle themselves.

"I must say what on earth!" the human said as she started to look flustered. Haku and the raven haired lady began to lose their balance and lean toward the little pond by their feet. The two humans continued exclaiming interjections as they did all they could to avoid falling into the pond. However, their efforts were futile. They started falling and the orange-haired inuyoukai tried to pull them back toward land, but she was too late. The humans fell into the pond and were both now soaked from head to foot.

"Oh,oh. Oh my new spring kimono and my new ribbon!" the woman cried as she stood and looked at her clothes.

Haku immediately rose to his feet and began spouting apologies, "I'm terribly sorry. Please, let me help you. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's come over my inuyoukai. I'm so sorry. He's never acted that way before."

He offered the woman his hand which she refused and then said, "Never mind! Please, just go away. You've done enough already." She searched her outfit for something and then pulled out a soaking wet handkerchief. Her face reflected absolute dismay which caused Haku to look for his own handkerchief. He could at least attempt to make amends by letting her use his handkerchief.

When he found it, he pulled it out and said, "Oh, I say. Here, take mine." They both looked at the handkerchief and laughed at the fact that his was drenched too. As they laughed, the lovely inuyoukai looked at Sesshomaru and gave him a faint smile.


	2. Enter Naraku

Weeks flew by which turned into months. Kohaku had just married the woman, Rin, which made him happy. Sesshomaru mated with Rin's inuyoukai, Yuki, which left him in a state of ecstasy. For the first six months or so, they young couples lived in a flat near the park, where they met. It was a cozy place, but it was just right for couples who were just starting out.

Yuki and Sesshomaru were sitting by the windowsill, watching people walk by. Yuki sighed as she snuggled into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at her, concern on his face, and asked, "Yuki, darling, are you alright?"

Yuki chuckled and gave Sesshomaru a reassuring smile. He tilted his head slightly and she rolled her eyes. "Of course, dear," she replied, "After all, inuyoukai were having pups long before our time." Sesshomaru grinned and pulled Yuki closer to him. They both chuckled as a small green demon entered the room and began to clean up the place.

The green toad demon's name was Jaken and he was a wonderful cook and housekeeper. He was, in general, a kind and understanding soul. At times he seemed to be as great as an inuyoukai, but his odd quirks would mild out his greatness.

Jaken hurried into the kitchen then rushed into the living room again with a tray of tea. He placed the tray in front of Rin who was currently sitting on the couch and reading a book. "Haku! Tea time!" she called.

Haku came down the stairs whistling some new song he was creating. He and Rin began to talk about his new melody as he grabbed a cup of tea. Suddenly, a car horn echoed through the small flat causing all of the residents to jump slightly.

Yuki's face turned into one of complete horror as a car pulled up in front of the house. "Oh Sesshomaru! It's him! That twisted half-demon!" Yuki slipped out of Sesshomaru's grip and ran off to hide. Sesshomaru groaned as the door bell rang and Kohaku began to sing some song about how evil their guest was as he left the room.

The door flung open and in walked the most disgusting being on the face of the planet, Naraku. Sesshomaru growled as Naraku wasted no time in showing himself to the living room and walking over to Rin. Rin tried to make friendly conversation by asking how he was doing lately. Naraku sighed and replied, "Miserable as usual. Perfectly wretched!"

He then began to walk around the flat as if looking for something. Apparently he couldn't find it because he then asked Rin, "Where are they? Where are they? For heaven's sakes, where are they?" Rin was confused so she asked, "Who, Naraku?"

"The pups!" Naraku shouted and then, in a rather loud and rude voice, added, "The pups! Not time for games. Where are the little brutes?" Rin assured Naraku that the pups would probably be born in three weeks or so, considering the fact that inuyoukai have shorter pregnancy terms than humans.

Naraku laughed and complimented Rin's intelligence. His gaze then turned to Sesshomaru, whom he then tried to beckon toward him. Sesshomaru just growled and glared at the half-demon. Time seemed to drag on as Naraku and Rin began talking about power and how he longed to be stronger. Eventually Naraku left after promising that he'd be back in three weeks to see the pups.

Kohaku then came back into the room and continued his song about how wretched Naraku was. Rin slapped him playfully and then they kissed and sat down to drink tea. Sesshomaru decided that this was a good time to look for his mate. So he left and found her lying down in their nest.

"Yuki?" he asked as he lay down next to her. She turned to look at him and said, "That witch. That filthy half-demon. He wants our pups. That's all he's after."

Sesshomaru pulled Yuki into an embrace and replied, "Don't worry, Yuki. They're on to him. Nothing's going to happen to our pups."

"What does he want with them? He can't possibly love them. Oh Sesshomaru," she said as she began to cry, "I was so happy at first, but now I-Oh, I-I wish we weren't having any." Sesshomaru held his mate close as she cried and he kept whispering comforting words to her.


	3. The Pups are born

Three weeks went by and it was now October and pouring rain. There was thunder and lightning, and inside the little flat near Mount Hakurei, a scream of pain was heard. Yuki had gone into labor causing everyone in the house to run around in an attempt to help her. In the end, Kohaku and Sesshomaru were kicked out of the "delivery room" and left in the kitchen to wait.

There was a deafening silence as they waited for news. Suddenly Jaken burst into the news screaming, "The pups are here! The pups are here!"

"How many?" Kohaku questioned before Sesshomaru had the chance.

"Eight," Jaken replied as he sped out of the room.

"Eight? That's wonderful!" Kohaku exclaimed.

"Ten!" Jaken's voice called from the other room, "Eleven!"

"Eleven? Good lord, Sesshomaru!" Kohaku teased as he looked at him.

Jaken's voice rang out again, "Wait a minute now, wait a minute. Thirteen! No, no, no, fourteen! Oh! Fifteen!"

"Fifteen?" Kohaku's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Sesshomaru again. Jaken entered the kitchen and smiled at Sesshomaru. He then stated, "And the mother's doing fine!" Jaken grabbed a towel and ran back to the delivery room.

"Fifteen pups? Why Sesshomaru, that's marvelous! Why, you old rascal!" Haku exclaimed as Jaken came back in with a look of dismay, carrying something in his hands. Jaken then explained that one of the pups didn't make it and revealed the dead pup in his hands. He handed the pup to Kohaku who apologized to Sesshomaru.

Kohaku was never one to give up, and he certainly wasn't going to give up on this pup. So he decided to try and resuscitate it. After several minutes, the pup began to squirm. Rin entered the room and smiled at the sight. There were still fifteen pups, all was well.

That was until a very familiar voice said, "Fifteen pups? How marvelous!" Naraku had arrived and had sped over to Haku's side to see the newborn.

"Ugh! The gods take it! They're mongrels!" Naraku exclaimed as he backed away from the pup, "They're weak infants! They aren't in their true form!"

"Well they'll be able to access their true forms in a few weeks. It takes some time," Rin exclaimed in an attempt to calm Naraku down. Naraku then tried to persuade Rin to sell him the pups, all fifteen of them. Rin tried to explain that she couldn't because it would break Yuki's heart, but Naraku refused to listen.

After this debate when on for several minutes, Kohaku rose to his feet and stated that Naraku wasn't going to get a single one. Naraku grew furious and yelled, "I'll get even! Just wait! You'll be sorry! You fools! You idiots!" He stormed out of the house and everyone praised Haku's performance.

Sesshomaru slipped into the delivery room, carrying the fifteenth pup, and sat down next to Yuki. He handed her the pup and she grinned at him. "Yuki, darling. We're keeping all the pups! My pet Kohaku told Naraku off! He told him off! He's gone for good, dear," Sesshomaru stated before placing a kiss on Yuki's forehead.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," Yuki said with a content sigh as she placed her head on her mate's shoulder.


	4. Family Time

Time seemed to fly by and soon the pups were some weeks old. They sat with the parents as they all watched their favorite television program, a show about the adventures of the Great Dog Demon.

"C'mon Great Dog Demon," Yari said as she leaned closer to the screen, "C'mon Great Dog Demon, go get him."

"He'll get that dirty old horse thief!" Sagishi stated as the Great Dog Demon began to chase the rotten outlaw through the forest.

"The Great Dog Demon is the best youkai in the world," Jigiku added, "He's even better than dad."

"No youkai is better than dad," the one of the five females, Ai, retorted. Sesshomaru smiled proudly and gave Ai a kiss on the forehead.

"What's he going to do dad?" the youngest one, Jueru, asked as she tilted her head. Sesshomaru looked at his daughter and then at the screen. He was, at first, going to tell her what he thought was going to happen, but instead he simply replied, "Let's just wait and see."

Mori decided it was his turn to speak up, so he said with a giggle, "Look at him run!" His brother Kenshin laughed and added, "The old coward!"

"The old dirty crook! That yellow-livered old skunk! I'd like to tear his gizzard out!" Satoshi, the boldest pup in the group, stated as he tugged on the rug a little to emphasize his point.

Yuki's eyes widened in shock at her son's words, and then asked, "Why Satoshi, where did you ever hear such talk?" She then realized where her son had probably heard such outrageous language, his father. She turned her gaze toward her mate and narrowed her eyes slightly as she added, "Certainly not from your mother." Sesshomaru smiled at her as if pretending that he had no idea what she was talking, but then cursed under his breath because he had been found out.

"Watch out, Great Dog Demon!" Unari shouted as the great youkai was hit backwards by the enemies attack.

"Don't worry, Unari," Satoshi said with a faint grin, "He'll get that yellow-livered-" Yuki shot a glare at Satoshi which told him that if he continued, he'd be punished. "We'll he'll get him alright!" Satoshi stated, in an attempt to improve his language.

It was then that the pup who had almost passed away decided to sit on his knees, directly in front of the screen. The other pups attempted to move to see better, but nothing helped. The lucky pup was blocking everything.

"Shimaru get down. We can't see," Dansu stated. Her words did nothing so she turned towards her mother and pleaded that she tell him to move. Yuki did as her daughter requested and Shimaru reluctantly sat properly and moved away from the screen. Several minutes full of action on the screen and pups chatting in front of the television later, one pup began to grow really hungry.

He turned his attention to Yuki and said, "I'm hungry, mother. I'm hungry."

Yuki smiled at the pup and said, "Now Seiryoku, you've just had your dinner."

Seiryoku was not one to be faltered. He moved closer to his mom and gave her a pleading look as he added, "But I am just the same. I'm so hungry I could eat a whole elephant." Yuki shook her head and urged her son to continue to watch the television so he could focus on something besides eating.

The Great Dog Demon had the thief cornered now and all the pups leaned forward, totally focused. Then the youkai was hit and he fell to the ground dead. The pups were shocked and Satoshi attempted to comfort them all by saying that the Great Dog Demon was simply pretending. He was right and then the episode ended. A commercial for some sort of demon food began to play as the pups started to chat amongst each other about what was going to happen in next week's episode. Sesshomaru rose to his feet and snuck over to his mate.

"Uh, Yuki," he began and then noticed that all the pups had turned their gaze toward him. He sighed and then finished what he was about to say, "We better get these little nippers off to bed if we're going on a W-A-L-K." He spelled out the last word, hoping that the young inuyoukai didn't know what he was saying. Much to his dismay, they knew exactly what he was spelling, and all their eyes widened.

"Can we go mother?" Buki asked as he and his siblings swarmed their mother.

"Can we go mother?" Yaiba asked with a tlit of his head.

"We never get to go," Genshu whined as his mother and father both shook their heads.

Yuki knew that the children were going to keep complaining until they either got their way or Sesshomaru lost his patience. So she decided to simply ignore her pups' requests and said, "Come along children. Bed time."

"But we're not a," Satoshi began but was then interrupted by a yawn that escaped from his mouth. He shook his head slightly and continued, "bit sleepy. We want to go for a walk in the park."

Ai, the daddy's little girl of the pups, looked at her father with pleading eyes and asked, "Dad, can we?"

Sesshomaru couldn't stand those pleading eyes. They made him feel so weak because he had given into them on more than one occasion. He sighed and answered, "Better do as your mother says." With that statement, the pups knew that they had no chance of winning this argument. So, they all marched into their room. Sesshomaru counted them as they went. He raised an eyebrow when he only counted fourteen children.

He looked around and spotted the missing child sitting in front of the television still, watching whatever was currently on. He smiled slightly as he walked over to the pup and turned off the TV. He informed Shimaru that it was time for bed and the young inuyoukai rose to his feet and followed his dad into his room.

After their fifteen children were settled down and asleep, Yuki and Sesshomaru were escorted by Rin and Kohaku to the park. Sesshomaru intertwined his fingers with his mate's as he whispered words of endearment to her. Both young couples were content and unaware of a danger that was watching them walk away.


	5. Stolen

**A/N:** Sorry that it took so long to update. I lost my inspiration for this story for a while. But thanks to my younger brother, I have gained my muse back. So enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Around the corner was an old truck in which two women sat. One was a thin demon, tall and fairly pretty. She had intense eyes that always showed a look of disappointment and anger. The other had the appearance of a child. She was small and almost fragile looking, but her nonchalant expression gave away her true nature. They watched as the couples walked out of sight. That was their cue to begin. The pair slipped out of their vehicle and headed to the door of the flat that the young couples lived in.

Inside the house Jaken was tugging the young demons into bed. He always though they were kind of cute, but when they were barely awake and snug in their beds, they were just adorable. He smiled at the sleeping forms, mumbled a good night and slipped out of their room. His ears picked up the sound of the door bell and he tilted his head in confusion. Nonetheless he headed to the door and slowly opened it.

"Good evening, sir," the taller stranger said, "We're here to inspect the wires and switches."

"We're from the electric company," the shorter female stated lifting her briefcase that had the word 'electric' on it up as evidence.

"We never called for an inspection," Jaken responded. There was something strange about the two women, Jaken could feel it.

"Well there has been a new law recently created stating that all wires and switches should be checked weekly. And according to our records, yours haven't been checked in months. It is for your own safety, sir."

"I am sorry," the green demon replied, "but you'll have to come back tomorrow. The mister and missus are gone so I can't let you in."

The two strangers had heard enough. They shoved the tiny demon out of their way and barged into the house. The shorter female headed towards the pups' room while the taller one distracted Jaken. Eventually, the taller demon managed to lock Jaken in a closet. The awful pair, after finding what they were after, wasted no time in running back to their car and speeding away.

When he finally got out of the closet, Jaken immediately began looking for whatever those crooks stole. He knew there was something strange about them. He assumed that they had taken something "of value" like the paintings or the good silver. He didn't expect to walk into the pups' room only to find that the pups had been stolen.

The next morning, a horrid half-demon sat on his bed reading the newspaper. A smile crept onto Naraku's face as he read to himself, "Dognapping. Fifteen Inuyoukai Pups Stolen." He let out a laugh.

"Who could ever do such a thing," he snickered as he stared down at the picture of Rin, Haku, and Jaken looking at the empty beds the pups slept in. He noticed that the pups' parents weren't in the picture. They must've been too heart-broken. That thought sent a shiver of excitement up his spine. As he sat there in bliss, his phone began to ring. Reluctantly he answered it.

"Yes?" he asked his patience already thin.

"Naraku, we want our payment now."

"Kagura you idiot! How dare you call me here!"

"We want our payment," Kagura stated again.

"You won't receive any money until the job is done," Naraku retorted.

"It's in the papers, Naraku," the other female replied. Naraku frowned. Stupid papers.

"I don't care if it is in the papers! Just finish the job!" With that Naraku hung up. After a few moments of silence, Naraku was struck with a twisted idea.

Back at the little flat by the park the young couples were waiting for news from the police. They all hoped that the pups would be found soon. Suddenly the phone rang.

Kohaku seized it and quickly babbled, "Hello? Inspector? Have you found anything?"

The voice on the other end questioned, "Is Rin there?"

Rin took the phone from Haku and was immediately hammered with questions from Naraku. All the while Haku would yell into the phone, "Where are they?" or "Are you going to confess now?" Much to Haku and Rin's disappointment, Naraku had been investigated by the police. They found nothing against him.

Sesshomaru had been silently listening to the conversation and sighed as he realized that the humans weren't going to be much help. He walked to his room and sat next to his mate. She had been crying again, he could tell.

"Yuki, it's up to us," he stated.

"There's no hope," Yuki muttered.

"Don't say that. We can send out a message to all the other demons and ask them if they know anything."

"How are we going to do that?" Yuki questioned as she put her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I'll use dragon strike." Yuki's eyes widened slightly at that. Dragon strike was a move only Sesshomaru knew, but it would definitely alert the other demons that something was wrong. However, it was dangerous and could hurt anyone around Sesshomaru when he uses it.

"But Sesshomaru, it's so risky."

"I think we can risk it for the pups," Sesshomaru stated as he grabbed his Tenseiga and headed out to the park, Yuki following close behind him.

After an hour or so, Sesshomaru had successfully managed to alert the other demons. He turned toward Yuki and extended his hand to her.

"What?" she questioned confused at the sudden look of eagerness in his eyes.

"Let's go get our pups back," he stated, a smile teasing his lips. She nodded and grabbed his hand as they began to run towards the location one of their friend's had mentioned.


	6. The Pups are Found

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update. I don't like writing this story as much as I do others, so it's harder for me to update this because I never want to. Haha. It's more so me being lazy and not having enough inspiration. Anyways, here is another chapter. Enjoy. :D

* * *

A small fox demon had been ordered to check out a mysterious mansion and had decided that he would attempt to save the pups that were being held captive there. The only problem was that he had no idea how to get the ninety-nine inuyoukai pups out without being spotted.

Luck was, apparently, on the fox demon's side. The two captors had settled down and decided to watch some TV, which was distracting their attention away from the pups. So, the fox demon ushered the young demons out of the mansion as quickly as possible. However, the two captors noticed the escape attempt. So, with his quick thinking, the fox demon used some magic to distract the captors and get the remaining pups out of the mansion. They ran as fast as they could to the closest shelter they could find.

"Shippo, what was in that mansion?" Miroku, a perverted monk, asked the small demon.

"See for yourself," the fox replied. Miroku was stunned at the sight. Ninety-nine inuyoukai pups stood silently behind Shippo.

"Is InuYasha here? I wanted to tell him about my mission."

"No. He went outside to stand watch, or something."

InuYasha was, in fact, standing watch. He had heard about the stolen inuyoukai and had a gut feeling that the parents would come to collect their children. He let out a sigh of relief when he spotted to large white dogs running towards him. When the dogs reached him, they transformed into their other form and stared at InuYasha.

"InuYasha, have you heard anything about missing inuyoukai pups in this area?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes I have."

"Sesshomaru, do you know him?" Yuki asked, surprised that Sesshomaru had addressed this stranger with such formality.

"I do. He's my half-brother."

"I'm assuming this is your mate," InuYasha stated as he rose to his feet and gave a faint bow to Yuki.

"Ah yes. This is Yuki. Yuki, this is InuYasha," Sesshomaru said.

"Can I also assume that the pups that were stolen are yours?" InuYasha questioned. The couple nodded and InuYasha grinned.

"Well, follow me back to my place and we can talk about your pups there." The couple followed InuYasha to his cottage and were surprised to find that it had a strong aura about it.

"InuYasha!" Shippo shouted as he ran up to the half-demon.

"What is it Shippo?"

"I came to tell you that I rescued the pups that were in Naraku's mansion."

"Naraku's mansion?" Yuki asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Yeah. Naraku was having these two demons keep an eye on these pups that he was planning to absorb," the fox demon explained.

"I knew Naraku was responsible for this!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"What kind of pups were they?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Come and see for yourself," Shippo said. He led the group into the cottage were ninety-nine inuyoukai pups were playing and comforting each other.

"Oh gods," Yuki said, horrified by the fact that Naraku had kidnapped all of these lovely children.

Upon stepping into the cottage, Yuki and Sesshomaru were greeted with a chorus of "Mother! Father!" and "I missed you!". They were swarmed by their fifteen pups.

"Darlings!" Yuki said as she hugged each one of her children.

"Are all fifteen of you here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Twice that many now, father," Yari stated, "Now we're ninety-nine."

"Ninety-nine! Where did they all come from?"

"We're all orphans," one pup explained.

"Well we need to find a way back home," Sesshomaru stated to which Yuki nodded.

"But father, what about the others?" Satoshi asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Yuki for a moment. She smiled, understanding his silent question, and nodded.

"They're coming with us," Sesshomaru stated.

"All ninety-nine of them?" Miroku chirped up.

"Yes," Yuki said, "all ninety-nine of them."

With that being said, the inuyoukai thanked InuYasha, Shippo, and Miroku for their help and began their long trek home.


	7. The End

**A/N:** Final Chapter! yeah! Sorry that this is kind of garbage. I just wanted to get it over and done with. Sorry D:

* * *

The journey home was not an easy one. They had to make sure that they didn't leave any clues as to their whereabouts which was by no means an easy feat when traveling with ninety-nine children. However, no matter how hard they tried, Naraku was right on their trail.

They were so close to being home when Naraku found them in a small village. The young inuyoukai were frightened, but Sesshomaru and Yuki's fifteen pups knew that their parents would protect them.

"At last, I can finally achieve my goal," Naraku stated as he approached the group of inuyoukai.

"You can achieve nothing if you are dead," Yuki snarled. Naraku chuckled as he took a step closer.

"And what do you think you can do about it, she-demon?" Yuki's eyes narrowed as she prepared to jump Naraku. Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to stop.

"Let me take care of Naraku. You get the pups out of here," Sesshomaru whispered.

"It would be easier if we both attacked him."

"I am aware of that," Sesshomaru stated, "However, we need to keep the pups safe. So go. I'll take care of this half-demon." Yuki nodded and hurried over to the kids.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and charged towards Naraku. Naraku chuckled and blocked his attack. Sesshomaru slashed his poison claws at the half-demon causing him to jump back in pain.

While Naraku and Sesshomaru fought, Yuki rounded up the pups and led them out of the village to a safe location. She sat down on the ground with the pups and watched from a distance as her mate attempted to defeat the evil half-demon that was terrorizing her family.

"You cannot defeat me, Sesshomaru," Naraku taunted. Sesshomaru smirked at that and transformed into his true form. Naraku's eyes widened at the sight. The full-demon ripped the half-demon apart with his jaw then howled in victory before turning back into his other form. He followed Yuki's scene and met her and the pups in their safe location.

"Is he gone for good, father?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes, he is," Sesshomaru stated before leading the pups back home.

Haku and Rin were overjoyed to see their "pets" again, but were also surprised to see the other pups. However, being the caring humans that they are, they could not turn away the new family members. The large family began to celebrate by singing and dancing. Jaken was doing his best to keep the place clean while Rin and Haku were attempting to learn all the new pups' names. Sesshomaru and Yuki stood in the back of the room, smiles on their faces, as they looked at their crazy family.


End file.
